


One Night In Stardew Valley

by HarmonyParty



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Demetrius - Freeform, SEBASTIAN - Freeform, Stardew, Stardew Valley - Freeform, step father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmonyParty/pseuds/HarmonyParty
Summary: Sebastian and Demetrius have a talk.





	One Night In Stardew Valley

It was a cool, crisp evening in Stardew Valley, Sebastian felt the breeze go against his face as he listened to the sounds of the river and all the life that it inhabitated. Looking up, he noticed the stars were much brighter than they usually are, they had small hints of color too, ranging from a light, dusty pink to gleaming blues to dark purples to even shades of red to his surprise. Small, but wonderful. Taking the cigarette out of his mouth, he tossed it on the ground and smothered it with his foot to a fine dust, the smell still making itself at home. The evening was peaceful and perfectly harmonized, and nothing could ruin this moment.

“Hey Sebastian!”

Except that.

Sebastian turned his head just a bit to see his step father, Demetrius, behind him, a simple, small smile on his face but his eyes showed no emotion.

He turned his head away to face the river once again.  
“Hi.” He responded flatly 

Demetrius walked up next to him and looked up, “Stars sure are beautiful today, aren’t they?”

Holding back an annoyed sigh, Sebastian quickly said “Yeah, sure.”

A few minutes of agonizing awkward silence took place before his step father took a few whiffs, his nose scrunched up, “I wish you would stop smoking-“

“Oh here we go.” Sebastian muttered under his breath, his face going from a slightly annoyed to completely ticked off. His step father, caught a bit off guard, gave him a disapproving look.

“Now Sebastian, I’m not saying you have to stop, but you know your mother and I aren’t too keen on it.” Demetrius said as he wore a more serious and concerned look.

“I’m almost 22! I can make my own decisions without your approval!”

“A 22 year old who still lives in his parents basement constantly staring at a computer!” Demetrius barked back but promptly cleared his throat and took a few deep breaths, attempting to regain his cool.

Sebastian turned more towards his step father’s general direction with his eyes squinted and said through gritted teeth  
“I’m a freelance programmer...”

“I know, I know, but you’re cooped up in your room all day and barely say a word to anyone; it’s not healthy!”

“I hang out with Abigail and Sam multiple time a week!”

Demetrius sighed and placed his hand on his step son’s shoulder  
“I’m aware; but Sebastian, I just think you could look for a more serious job-“ the talking quickly came to a halt when he felt his hand get shoved off with far more force and anger than necessary.

“Oh so just because my job doesn’t involve a bunch of chemicals, soil samples, and talking like I just shoved a Webster’s dictionary up my ass, that doesn’t make it a ‘serious job’?!” Sebestian snapped in a raised voice that sounded like a mixture of anger with a hint of a defensive manner.

“I just want what’s best for you! You have so much potential but you aren’t even TRYING!”

Demetrius continued “Why can’t you go to college, or find another interest, or even get a second job?! I know you’re freelancing but that sort of career choice is very difficult to manage-“

The more Demetrius kept talking, the more Sebastian felt his lips tremble, just waiting to yell back after his step father’s lecture that he constantly hears week after week finished, he felt his arms shake as his hands slowly clenched up into fists, he was flaring from the nostrils at this point and could feel a vein popping

“I bet you wouldn’t have this conversation with her.”

Demetrius froze, dumbfounded, as his mouth hung open, moving a little, trying to think of something to say, but could not; His pupils were the size of pins as they continued to lock onto his step son, shocked. His face soon shifted from shock, offended, then to sheer rage.

“YOU KEEP MARU OUT OF THIS!” He ordered, his voice noticeably louder and closer to the “yell” level than it was before

“That girl is the most hard working, honest, determined, inspiring child I have ever met! She is truly passionate about her career and never puts her feelings before others!” Before he could continue on, Sebastian interrupted with a cynical, sarcastic voice

“Yeah, some DAD you are, constantly kissing the ass of one kid while just telling the other one what to do with his life!”

“Sebestian as your FATHER-“

“YOU’RE NOT EVEN MY REAL DAD!” He took a few breaths as his face turned a light shade of red, his eye contact with Demetrius still holding up. “You’re MARU’S dad, a real god damn dad would actually TRY to care or at least PRETEND to take an interest in what his son was doing! My other dad failed at that and you’re doing a hell of a job following his footsteps!” He promptly turned away to try and recollect his thoughts before he’d say something worse.

“You want to know why I hardly talk to you anymore?? You don’t give me the CHANCE, anytime I open my mouth it’s just eye rolls and muttering stuff under your voice angrily while you don’t even LOOK at me! How can I care about someone who doesn’t give me a second thought and ignores me-“

Sebastian had heard this same lecture 

“And it’s not just me! You’re terrible to your mother too, when’s the last time you even said ‘I love you, mom’?!”

Over 

“Every time either of us offer you advice, you just storm back into your basement and lock the doors! You’re 21, not a child for Christ’s sake!”

And over again 

“It’s just upsetting, we’re making no progress whatsoever! Why can’t you be more like Maru-“

CRACK

Demetrius fell to the ground and felt a sharp, burning pain in his jaw, like he had just been shot. He moved it a little and managed to make the pain worse; the taste of blood became more and more apparent; he surpressed the urge to vomit. He looked up to see his step son, Sebastian, panting and trembling, eyes wide with terror as his mouth hung open while he looked down on what he had done. He held the hand he used to break his father’s jaw with the other, grasping it tightly as if it would undo his previous action. Demetrius got on one knee and attempted to speak, all that managed to come out was a disturbing combination of a gurgle and a short, more refined sound that was supposed to be a word.

Sebastian took a step back and shook his head, eyes still wide and pupils the size as pricks, 

“Oh No, no, no...” he whispered, a whimper being audible as he quietly repeated the same word to himself as he took a few more steps back. The two of them heard the sound of their front door slowly being opened.

Sebastian broke out into a full on sprint; going as fast as his legs could possibly go, his feet hitting the ground so hard he thought they’d break. The once calm and cool night became an unforgiving and haunting abyss; though he’s lived in Stardew for years and knowing it like the back of his hand, his mind was racing everywhere. He couldn’t think straight. He can’t.  
There wasn’t a single coherent thought as his body kept on running farther and farther from his home.  
From his step dad.


End file.
